


Cooking with the Lord: Chocolate Cake

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cheeki Breeki, Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: Chanka's third attempt at cooking.





	Cooking with the Lord: Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Cooking with Tachanka are some of my favourite works, so here's another one.

**Ingredients**

~~~~1\. Chocolate cake mix (not even the drunkest of bandits will forgot this! Can be found at any supermarket)

2\. Uranium (Chanka cooking classic, no dish is complete with out it.)

3\. Gunpowder 

4\. Vodka 

5\. Scrap metal (of Team Fortress 2 style blyat!)

6\. Napalm 

**Notes**

бандит yet again tried to eat my food, глупый трах dropped unconscious immediately. When will the druggie learn ): 

~~Six~~ The Western Spies still haven’t found my hiding space yet, and hopefully never. 

Caveira challenged my cooking, dumb Brazilian came down with stomach cramps xaxaxaxaxaxa! 

Oh no, I hear Thatcher rumbling outside. I need to hide these soon!


End file.
